Knight Trap
|description = Get your knights through each level being careful not to trigger traps.}} Knight Trap is a platforming game released on April 4, 2011. The goal is to guide a certain number of knights past traps to the top of the level. The game was first revealed in an image on the NES skin, which at the time was believed to be a completely separate NES game. The game received a sequel called Office Trap. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Up arrow key - Jump Down arrow key - Duck Levels The game involves the player to traverse several platforms, sometimes setting off traps, in order to make it to the top of the castle. The number of knights to complete the level varies from level to level. Introduction The game begins by showing a letter written by the princess to the knights. Dear Stupid Knights, Thank you for falling into the first of my many traps! If you wish to survive, you must survive my castle of ultimate '''DOOM!' ''Should you survive, I "Promise" to marry you! Isn't this a much more fun way to find a suitor? YOURS DEMENTEDLY Princess Nectarine Level 1 Knights given: 7 Knights needed for level completion: 4 Potential villagers to save: 12 This level contains only four trap platforms stretching across the screen and nothing else. Each floor has one fireball trap moving across it. Level 2 Knights given: 7 Knights needed for level completion: 4 Potential villagers to save: 0 This level has four trap platforms stretching across the screen which each trigger a slime trap. Each trap platform has an additional row of crumbling platforms above it that stretch across the screen. To avoid the most traps, only step on the first trap platform, single jump, and continue double jumping onto crumbling platforms so as not to set off more traps. Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Traps Previews Knight Trap, the name previously unknown at the time, was previewed on March 18th 2011. Along with the post was an image of one of the levels. On March 23rd, a video preview of the game was launched. The preview shows the titlescreen of Knight Trap, the intro, and some levels were shown in the video (below). File:Nitrome - Knight Trap|The trailer Gallery File:KnightTrapMenuOdd.png|The titlescreen Knights File:Knight Trap Video Preview.jpg|The titlescreen File:Preview.jpg|The preview File:Midevil Game.jpg|The image of the game shown on the NES Skin which was a foreshadowing of Knight Trap Trivia * The slime traps are a reference to enzymes from the Test Subject Blue series. The blue slime is a reference to Blue while the green slime is a reference to Green. Coincidentally, Knight Trap was the first game to hint Test Subject Green. * If the player leaves the titlescreen of Knight Trap untouched, the Knights will start to come in different numbers. Eventually, all the Knights will jump into the castle, then there will be for a few seconds no Knights on the screen. *The character, and traps from Knight Trap appeared in the Nitrome 2.0 skin in a building. *The title is almost certainly a reference to the 90's FMV game Night Trap. *There is a glitch where some platforms can be inaccessible and the Knight will continuously walk in the air until he reaches a platform. This will be fixed if you reset the level or die. *There is also a glitch where if the player reset the level the traps will remain where they were. After the player reset's a second time, it will be fixed. es:Knight Trap Category:Trap series Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Luis Romero Category:Nitrome Enjoyment System Category:Art by Jay Smith Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games